


Just Go Flick

by SilverTonguedWriter



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Late Night Kitchen Chats, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedWriter/pseuds/SilverTonguedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin had taken a shine to that Elder McKinley. He seemed interesting, even if he did admit to having gay thoughts (which Kevin did not have a problem with so long as the elder never acted upon said thoughts).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Mcpriceley fic! I've recently become obsessed with the Book of Mormon and naturally Mcpriceley. I hope you enjoy!  
> Ps. I promise to try and update regularly!

Kevin Price had always known he was different, had always known he was destined for something more. When he was fifteen, he decided that his special purpose was to be the next prophet, the next Joseph Smith. He would do something incredible.

Kevin also knew that in order to do this something incredible, he would have to go back to his favorite place in the whole world, Orlando, Florida, for his two year mission.

So once he knew his life’s purpose, he began working as hard as he could, learning the Book of Mormon cover to cover and always following its rules.

When the day finally came that his mission had been assigned, Kevin felt cheated. How could he do something incredible in _Uganda_? What was so special about this African country? And what about his companion? This Elder Cunningham was certainly _not_ a perfect Mormon, not even close to one. He hadn’t even known where Uganda was _located_ for Heavenly Father’s sake.

But Kevin took it all in stride. Although he was slightly disappointed, he knew that Heavenly Father did not make mistakes. This must be how he does his something incredible.

When Kevin arrived in the tiny village and met the slightly hostile, yet surprisingly polite villagers, he was even more disheartened. These people were unreachable. They had said eff you to Heavenly Father over and over through song. How could Kevin possibly do something incredible here?

When Kevin met the other elders, he felt a little bit better. They were kind men who all shared Kevin’s sense of humor and looked like good Mormons. He felt he could confide in them his confusion about his mission assignment.

That was until they told him to just “turn off” his feelings about the subject. _Turn it off?_ What a ridiculous thing to say! How could Kevin possibly turn it off? _Why would_ Kevin turn it off?

Kevin had however taken a shine to that Elder McKinley. He seemed interesting, even if he did admit to having gay thoughts (which Kevin did not have a problem with so long as the elder never acted upon said thoughts).

When a villager had been shot and his blood had sprayed all over the front of Kevin’s shirt, Kevin had finally snapped. He could take no more of this horrible Uganda.

The other elders had begged him to stay, Elder Cunningham had offered to be transferred with Kevin, but Kevin was fed up. Fed up of this awful place where the people hated Heavenly Father, fed up with his annoying companion, fed up with it all.

Kevin had run off into an unpopulated area, outside of the village to clear his head. He had said some pretty mean things to Elder Cunningham and he was starting to regret it. He walked for what seemed like hours and found himself back in the village. He tried opening the door to the mission house, but it was locked for the night. So Kevin laid down on the softest looking patch of dirt and fell asleep.

The hell dream was horrible. Jesus had called him a dick, Elder McKinley had given Hitler a Blowjob, Jeffrey Dahmer had had homosexual intercourse Kevin Price Sr. It was terrifying.

Kevin awoke with a jolt.

“He’s coming to.” Somebody had said.

Kevin recognized that he was surrounded by elders. He immediately focused on Elder McKinley, who looked more worried than the rest of the elders.

Kevin’s face burned with shame when Elder Mckinley said “Oh. You had the hell dream, didn’t you?” with that knowing smirk. And then his attitude had changed when he asked “Was I in it?”

Kevin was about to answer and say something mean like “As a matter of fact, Elder, you were in it. You were giving Hitler a blowjob!” but Elder Cunningham had walked up to them and ruined the moment.

When the debacle with the mission president had blown over and the Book of Arnold had been created, things had started to finally turn around for Kevin. The other elders had decided to stay and finish their missions, Arnold had become his best friend, and they were recruiting new members of the church left and right. Kevin’s dreams were finally coming true, even if they hadn’t turned out the way he had planned. He’d even started to become closer with Elder McKinley.

The elders had also become more relaxed with some of the rules, like the one about coffee and the one about swearing.

Kevin had quickly become an avid swearer _and_ coffee drinker.

One night when Kevin was feeling restless, he decided to make himself a cup of calming, herbal tea. When he arrived to the small kitchen, he saw that another elder was already boiling some water.

“Elder McKinley?” Kevin asked, causing the elder to jump and turn to see who had called his name.

“Oh. It’s you, Elder Price… Hello.” Elder McKinley smiled weakly. He clearly looked tired with purple bags under his pale blue eyes.

Elder McKinley motioned for Kevin to sit with him. Kevin did.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Kevin asked, a small smile on his face.

“I’m afraid not… These hell dreams really take their toll.” McKinley rubbed his eyes and sighed.

“Dreams? As in more than one?” Kevin shifted in his seat. “How often do you have the dreams, Elder?”

“Every night.” Kevin’s eyes widened. He had only ever had one hell dreams and it had been truly terrifying. He could not possibly imagine having them nightly.

“That’s horrible.” Kevin said apologetically.

Elder McKinley smiled sadly at that. “That’s what everyone says when they find out.”

“And you have these hell dreams because of your homosexual thoughts?” Kevin felt bad for the elder. It’s not like Elder McKinley could control the thoughts he was having. It was obvious that he tried his hardest to keep them “turned off”. He didn’t deserve to suffer like this.

“I’m afraid so.” McKinley said quietly.

Kevin grabbed the other elder’s hand and looked earnestly into his eyes. Elder McKinley looked too shocked to move.

“I think-” Kevin was cut off by the kettle whistling and Elder McKinley bolted to the stove to pour the water into his mug.

“W-would you like some tea, Elder Price?” He looked like he was shaking.

“Yes, please.” Kevin sighed, watching the other elder

Elder McKinley grabbed the handle without thinking and yelled, “OW SHIT FUCK _FUCK_!” dropping the kettle on the floor with a loud bang.

Kevin paused, momentarily shocked by the language, then recovered and rushed to the elder’s side, checking his hand for signs of a serious injury.

“I’m fine.” McKinley said quietly.

“No, you’re not.” Kevin replied. “You’re burned, Elder McKinley. We need to run this under some cool water.” Kevin grabbed Elder McKinley’s wrist and pulled him to the sink, practically having to force the man to stick his hand under the running faucet.

“Connor.” Elder McKinley mumbled, wincing.

“Hmm?” Kevin asked distractedly.

“My name is Connor, Elder Price.”

“Oh.” Kevin smiled. He liked the name. It suited the red head. “Well in that case, I’m Kevin.”

“Really?” Connor asked. “I would not have guessed that.” He looked puzzled.

“What would you have guessed?” Kevin just looked amused, finally pulling Connor’s hand out of the water and searching for a first aid kit. He found it in a cabinet near the fridge.

“I don’t know… Jeremiah, maybe? Tiberius III? Something entitled and snooty.” Connor said jokingly. Kevin looked mock offended, opening up the first aid kit.

“Here I am, trying to help you with an injury and you insult me. Ever heard of biting the hand that feeds you?” Kevin sat down and grabbed Connor’s hand again, wrapping it in a bandage.

“Only because you’re so easy to tease.” Connor squirmed slightly, obviously in pain. Kevin frowned.

“I’m sorry if this hurts. I’m trying to be as gentle as I can.”

“You’re fine. I’m just weak.” Connor suddenly looked like he was somewhere else. He was obviously referring to something else.

“I don’t think that’s true, Elde- Connor.” Kevin said earnestly. He stopped wrapping Connor’s hand for a moment to look him in the eye. “You’re so strong. You pour your heart into everything you do. You make sure all of the elders are happy and healthy and fed. You listen to them whenever they need to talk about something.” Kevin stood up to be at eye level with Connor. Connor looked at the floor, not wanting to meet Kevin’s eye.

“But I’m still so, so weak.” Connor looked like he was about to cry.

Kevin cupped Connor’s cheek, tilting his head up so that their eyes met.

“Are you talking about the gay thoughts?” Kevin shook his head in disbelief. “You spend every day fighting this part of you that we all know you struggle with because the church says it’s wrong. You hold it in and let it hurt you. You have hell dreams _every single night_ and you’re still cheery and smiling _every day_. And you’re still so kind and caring and considerate. Connor, you are stronger than any of the elders here in Uganda.”

By this point, Connor was practically sobbing. He was clutching onto Kevin’s arm for support with one hand and wiping away tears with the other.

“B-but I c-can’t make them st-stop. The dreams, the thoughts. I can’t make any of it stop.”

Kevin pulled Connor into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“Maybe this is just who you’re meant to be. Maybe God made you this way and the Church is wrong about it. They were wrong about black people once, too.” Kevin started stroking Connor’s hair. “Why don’t we have Arnold put something in the book of Arnold about how it’s okay to be gay? All of the elders are already accepting of you. They just want you to be happy, so why not?”

Connor pulled away slightly, sniffing.

“That’s a nice thought… But this is my demon to tame.” He pulled away from Kevin’s grasp. “Why don’t you go to bed and I’ll clean up the mess I’ve made?”

“But-” Kevin tried to argue.

“Go. You’ve said enough for tonight.” Connor looked defeated and even worse than before.

Kevin sighed and left reluctantly.

He did not sleep at all that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short but I promise I'll make up for it by updating with chapter 3 really soon. Enjoy!
> 
> Ps. I'm adding some tags because I've decided I want some Churchtarts in a later chapter. Just a little heads up.

Connor awoke at around six that morning. The sun was barely up and he had hardly slept a wink, but he knew that he would not be able to sleep any longer. He quietly made his way to the mission house bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Puffy, red eyes stared back at him. He frowned and went to go shower.

He stayed in the warm water until it ran out and he was shivering.

At breakfast, he ate quietly and ignored the worried glances Kevin kept sending his way from the other end of the table.

After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways, starting the jobs that they had established since their break from the Mormon Church.

Most of the elders traveled to nearby villages to try and convert more of the Ugandan people.

 A few of the elders stayed behind to help the villagers build a temple for worship. Kevin was the head of that project. He loved bossing people around.

Elder Thomas was in charge of babysitting some of the children of the nearby villages while their parents were working or learning about the book of Arnold.

And Connor’s job was to provide counseling for the Ugandan people whenever they needed it. He had found that he was a great listener and even better at helping people with their problems.

His first counselee of the day was a mother of three who was barely 18 years old. Her name was Ayomide. She was new to the church, but eager to learn. She also had a lot of baggage.

She told Connor of the times her father and brothers had raped her, which was how she got her children and her aids. She told him how she had lost her father to the General and how she was quite pleased about it. And reluctantly she told him of her secret feelings.

“I- I was washing my daughter’s clothes in the river when I saw my friend, Chikelu. She was bathing herself. I tried not to look, but…”Ayomide shifted in her seat. “She was so beautiful… I felt things, Elder McKinley. Warm things in my stomach.”

Connor’s eyes widened. He’d never met someone else who had gay thoughts.

“You were... attracted to her…” Connor clarified.

“Yes.” Ayomide looked fearful. “But you cannot tell anyone. I will be killed if this is found out.”

Connor nodded in understanding. “I promise not to tell a soul. In all honesty… I too have had these types of thoughts for another man.” He admitted. It felt nice to say it aloud.

She looked shocked. “You have?” She broke out into a wet smile. He nodded. “I am not alone.” She said softly.

His next appointment was with a handsome twenty-something man. It was his third session with the man and Connor had already admitted to himself that he found this man attractive. Folami was his name.

“Welcome back, Folami. What would you like to talk about today?” Connor smiled at the man, shifting in his seat to get more comfortable.

“Well, Elder McKinley… A friend of mine told me of a way I could cure my aids.” The man said slowly, making sure he was using the proper words.

“Oh?” Connor took the bait.

“All I have to do is fuck a virgin. You’re a virgin, aren’t you, Elder?”

When had Folami gotten so close to Connor?

_Turn it off._

Folami grabbed Connor’s hand and pulled him to his feet with surprising ease.

“I really don’t think we should-” Connor was silenced by a kiss. He tried to struggle, but it just felt so good that he found himself leaning into it.

There was a knock on his office door.

Connor pulled away enough to say “Just a moment.”

Folami had sighed and said, “Maybe next time.” He opened the door, revealing Kevin on the other side.

Kevin had been smiling, but it quickly turned to a frown when he looked at Connor, seeing his pink, kiss-swollen lips. Folami waved goodbye and left, leaving an angry-looking Kevin alone in the office with Connor.

“What the hell was going on in here?” Kevin asked.

“I- I was… He…” Connor could find the words to explain.

“Were you _kissing_ him, Connor?” Kevin almost looked jealous, but no, that couldn’t be right.

“I just- It was- He kissed me alright?” Connor sat down again, looking defeated. “I was too weak to push him away.”

“Disgusting.” Was all Kevin said before he left the room, leaving Connor to sob in the empty office.

Connor’s hell dream was worse than usual that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor Connor baby I'm so sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'd be quick about the update and here it is! Have fun!

 Kevin sat on his bed, feeling betrayed. Although he couldn’t figure out why he felt this way. Was it because he thought Conner wasn’t supposed to be kissing men? No. Was he jealous? _Of course not._

But he was confused.

The sight of Connor dazed with a ruffled shirt and swollen lips had had Kevin seeing red. He wanted to punch that tall, dark African man. He had kissed what was _his_! Wait- no. Connor wasn’t _his_.

Kevin wasn’t even gay. He had kissed several girls and he definitely liked it. He even fantasized about a girl once. He wasn’t gay.

Maybe it was just the heat getting to him.

Kevin closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. A nap would do him some good, would help him clear his head.

…

The water was warm on his skin and he relished in the feeling. The pressure wasn’t ideal, but it was the best they were afforded.

Connor sighed and closed his eyes. Filthy thoughts flooded his head and he found that it was too early in the morning for him to turn them off. In fact, they rather turned him _on_.

He knew it was _wrong bad sinful bad wrong_ , but he didn’t particularly care at the moment. He merely focused on the object of said filthy thoughts: Elder Price.

He closed his eyes and thought about the warmth of Kevin’s hands on his injured one. He thought about the strength. _Oh the things those hands could do._

Connor’s hands slowly made their way down to his erection. He moaned softly.

Connor thought about the time that Kevin had come out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Almost like he was taunting Connor.

“Oh, Kevin…” Connor whined, stroking himself and pretending that it was Kevin who was touching him. “More… Please… Kevin…” He brought one of his hands up to rub his left nipple. “Yeah.. Right there…” He was so close to climax. He was about to… _Oh yes_ “Oh yes! Kevin, Yes! _Kevin!_ ”

When the evidence of his activities had washed down the drain, he turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, drying himself off.

Connor quietly walked back to his room and dressed himself for the day.

At breakfast, all of the elders seemed uncharacteristically quiet and Elder Price was sporting a pink tint on his cheeks.

Connor set down his fork and finally broke the awkward silence.

“Okay, what is it? What am I missing?”

A few of the elders’ eyes widened, but nobody offered up an answer. That was until Elder Cunningham decided to finally speak up.

“The walls are very thin…” Arnold said sheepishly. Connor’s confusion must have shown on his face because it prompted Arnold to continue. “And the shower has very good acoustics.”

Connor froze, his face flushing. Elder Cunningham couldn’t possibly mean what Connor thinks he means… _Could he?_

“W-what do you mean by that, Elder?” Connor had to be certain he wasn’t misunderstanding.

It was Elder Thomas’ turn to speak up by saying, “We all heard your… _activities_ in the shower this morning. Especially the part about Elder Price.”

Connor thought he might die. He quickly stood up and bolted from the room.

The elders must hate him, must think he’s disgusting. Especially Kevin. He practically said as much already. It’s one thing to accept that your friend has gay thoughts. It’s an entirely different thing to accept that your friend has gay thoughts about _you_.

“Uh… Connor?” It was Kevin. He had followed Connor out of the dining room.

“I am so sorry, Elder Price. I have no excuse for my behavior. I can assure you that nothing like this will ever happen again and-”

“Good. I just… I don’t feel that way about… Men…” Kevin looked upset. He looked _really_ upset and maybe a little bit confused.

“I understand if you no longer want to be friends with me.” Connor said quietly.

“M- maybe we should just… Take a break… For a little while.”

“Of course.” Was all Connor could say. He hung his head in shame.

“And Connor?” Kevin said softly.

Connor looked up.

“I’m sorry… for what I said. You’re not disgusting. I just…” Kevin searched for the words, but could not find them.

“I understand. You’re forgiven.” Connor smiled slightly.

They both stared at each other for a moment and then Kevin left.

Connor felt like crying.

…

The next day Connor cancelled all of his sessions in favor of watching Disney movies and eating some chocolate pop tarts he had “borrowed” from Elder Thomas. He was halfway through Tangled when he shouted “Why can’t he see that they’re in love?” at the screen.

“Maybe he’s not ready.” Connor heard someone say from behind him. He turned abruptly to see Kevin coming to sit next to him, looking slightly sheepish. “Maybe he’s scared of accepting something he didn’t think he would ever have.”

“Elder Price…” Connor said softly. “Hello.”

Kevin smiled slightly. “You should’ve told me you were watching Tangled. It’s one of my favorites.”

“I was giving you space.” Connor replied, suddenly very interested in the state of his cuticles.

Kevin sighed, but didn’t say anything else, turning his attention to the small television.

They sat there for a while, silently watching the movie and overly aware of the others’ presence. Connor shifted in his seat, pulling a blanket into his lap and mumbling something about being cold. Kevin scooted toward the other elder.

“Mind sharing?” Kevin asked.

Connor lifted up a corner of the blanket in invitation. Kevin moved slightly closer until their thighs were almost touching. Connor was hyper-aware of their almost contact.

When the movie was over and Kevin was trying to hide his sniffles, Connor suggested they watch another movie.

“Please can we watch Enchanted next? It’s one of my favorites.” Kevin perked up instantly, using his puppy dog eyes. Connor couldn’t resist.

“Fine.” He sighed, inserting the DVD into the tray.

Kevin practically jumped up and down, which earned an eye roll from the older boy.

Connor returned to his seat, but this time Kevin leaned against Connor’s shoulder, sighing contentedly. Connor tried not to go rigid at the contact. It felt so good, however, that he quickly melted into it, a small smile on his pale face.

As the movie progressed and it grew later, Kevin encroached even more on Connor’s personal space. Connor was now sitting with his legs stretched across the couch and Kevin’s head was resting on the other elder’s chest. Not to mention, Kevin was lying in between Connor’s legs, practically in his lap.

When the movie was over, Connor looked down to see Kevin asleep on his chest. He smiled softly before he tried to move, quickly realizing that that was an impossible task. Kevin was considerably bigger and a lot heavier than Connor.

Connor finally gave up and rested his head on the end of the couch. He might have a sore neck by morning, but it was certainly worth it, he thought.

…

Kevin slowly woke up from a good night’s sleep. He had slept on a very comfy surface that smelled very nice. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

It became quite clear what that comfy good-smelling surface had been.

Kevin resisted smacking himself in the face. Instead he slowly stood up as not to wake the other elder. He rubbed his eye, hoping that in doing so he could unsee who he had been sleeping on, but to no avail.

He practically ran to the bathroom. It was early and all the other elders were probably still asleep.

Kevin splashed his face with cold water from the sink and tried not to think about the cold, hard truth: he was completely in love with Connor McKinley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So be honest. Are you liking it so far? Yes? No? Subscribe, kudos, and comment?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Churchtarts and some more angst!

“Have you seen Ke- I mean, Elder Price this morning?” Connor asked his companion over a bowl of cereal.

“I can’t say that I have.” Elder Thomas replied, staring suspiciously at his oatmeal. “Have you seen my poptarts?”

Connor’s face flushed at the accusatory tone.

“I was drowning my sorrows in the only chocolate thing I could find.” Connor said as an apology. “You understand, right, Chris?” He pouted, hoping his friend would forgive him.

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

Connor beamed, eating his last bite of cereal.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Connor said, dispensing his bowl in the sink and leaving the kitchen in search of Kevin.

Chris rolled his eyes at his crazy companion. _What am I gonna do with him?_

He was soon joined by Elder Church who smiled at him as he entered the room.

“Morning, James.” Chris said shyly.

“Good morning, Poptarts.” James said in reply, pouring himself a bowl of cocoa puffs.

…

Connor searched all over the mission house for Kevin, but was coming up empty. He decided he should ask around the village and see if anyone had seen the brunette.

He stopped short when he saw Kevin with a Ugandan girl who must have been around their age. The pair looked like they were having some kind of serious conversation.

Connor was about to call over to the other boy when he saw the girl pull Kevin into a kiss. Kevin seemed to be reciprocating the kiss because he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Connor felt sick.

Kevin pulled away, a small frown on his lips.

It was then that the girl noticed Connor. Kevin looked to see what she was staring at.

“Connor?” Kevin looked shocked. Of course he was shocked he was a _lyingcheatingbastardhowdarehe?_

Wait-

Connor didn’t own Kevin. They weren’t even _dating_. Connor had absolutely no reason to be jealous.

Kevin wasn’t even gay. After all he had been kissing that _uglyugandanwhore._

_Stop!_

Connor turned wordlessly and walked away.

“Connor!” Kevin practically yelled this time, running to catch up with his friend. He grabbed Connor’s arm, but Connor pushed him away as hard as he could.

“ _Don’t you touch me._ ” Connor spat. “Don’t you _dare_ touch me.”

“It’s not what it looks like, I swear.” Kevin pleaded.

“Oh really? Because it looked like- You know what? It doesn’t matter.” Connor turned again, hoping to leave uninterrupted this time.

“Connor…” Was all Kevin could say.

Connor ran. And he didn’t stop running until he was in the mission house.

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and then walked mournfully to his room. The door was shut, but he thought nothing of it.

What he saw when he entered his room shocked him.

James and Chris were both half-naked in Chris’ bed. And they were kissing passionately.

“Oh my Heavenly Father!” Connor basically shouted.

The two pulled apart in shock.

Chris looked horrified. James looked embarrassed.

Chris practically shoved James off of the bed and pulled the sheets up over his exposed chest.

“Surprise…” Chris said timidly, blushing.

Connor was speechless. He hadn’t known his companion was gay and yet here he was, doing a better job of being a homosexual than Connor was.

James scrambled to find a shirt. He grabbed one that was obviously Chris’s, judging by how tight it was on his broad chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Connor finally managed to say after he and his companion had stared wordlessly at each other for some time.

“I guess it never came up…” Chris said very quietly, watching James silently exit the room to give the two some privacy.

“Never came up?” Connor was suddenly very angry. “You mean all those times I woke up screaming and crying from a hell dream because I thought I was wrong and disgusting and alone weren’t enough of a prompt?” He barely registered his fingernails digging into his palms.

Chris looked incredibly guilty. _Good._

“I know I should have told you, Connor. But I was afraid. I’ve only just come to accept it myself.” Chris stood up. “And I didn’t even know until… I’ve only ever been attracted to girls. Actually, I’m not even sure I _am_ attracted to men… Just James…” A small, confused small played on his lips.

 “How romantic.” Connor sighed.

“I really am sorry, Con.”

“I know… I forgive you.” Connor forced a smile.

Chris enveloped his best friend in a hug. Connor leaned in a sighed, relaxing into it.

“Love ya, Con.”

“You too, Chris.”

…

“Elder McKinley, there you are!” Kevin practically shouted across the main room.

Connor froze and turned to see who was calling his name. Kevin ran over to his side.

“Not right now, Elder.” Connor said weakly.

“I didn’t get a chance to explain earlier.” Kevin looked pleadingly at the other elder. “Please just let me explain.”

“Fine.” Connor sighed, defeated.

Kevin smiled. “Thank you. I just want you to know that I don’t have feelings for that girl.”

Connor scoffed. “That makes it all better.”

Kevin shook his head, frowning. “I mean, I was just trying to-”

Kevin was interrupted by Arnold entering the room, singing the Star Wars theme song at the top of his lungs.

“Oh hey, guys! Fancy seeing you here!” Arnold practically yelled, now right next to Kevin. “What were you guys talking about?”

“Nothing important.” Connor said. “Now if you two will excuse me, I have some duties to attend to.”

Before Kevin could protest, Connor was already leaving and Arnold was talking excitedly about a conversation he had had with Nabalungi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming one of those fics where they keep getting into misunderstandings and it's so frustrating for the reader... Sorry about that. It's just that every time I decided they're finally going to get together, it doesn't feel right yet.
> 
> Anyway, Comments? Criticism? Love it? Hate it? Anything you want to see happen? Let me know!
> 
> Ps. Are you guys liking how it's going so far? I'm trying to make a believable progression for the relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually finished something and I'm incredibly proud of myself for it!!! I guess it's a testament to how much I love Mcpriceley.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this final chapter!

Kevin could not sleep that night. His mind was swimming with unnamable and altogether confusing thoughts.

He had only kissed that Ugandan girl because he was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He’d been attracted to girls before, sure. But for some reason that kiss made him uncomfortable, and dare he say it, repulsed.

Sure, he had found her aesthetically attractive. She was definitely not ugly. But he remembered wondering how Connor’s lips would feel instead of hers, would he taste like sugar and poptarts.

Kevin wondered what it all meant. Was he gay? Was he not?

He had no idea.

The only thing he knew for certain was how he felt about his district leader.

So Kevin made a bold decision: he would tell Connor how he felt. What was the worst that could happen? Connor rejecting him? He guessed he could deal with that.

_Definitely not._

The next morning he awoke early, getting ready for the day and taking extra care with his appearance. This was the day he would confess his feeling for Connor after all.

He entered the kitchen and smiled warmly at Elder Thomas and Elder Church who were sitting rather close at the breakfast table. Kevin thought nothing of it.

“Have you seen Co- I mean, Elder McKinley this morning?” He asked, grabbing a plain bagel and taking a bite. He frowned slightly at its staleness, but kept eating. Bagels were hard to come by in Uganda, stale or not, and Connor would kill him if he wasted it.

“You didn’t hear?” Chris said distractedly. “Elder McKinley went with Elder Neeley to get supplies in the next village over.” He explained, batting James’ hand away when the taller man tried to move a blonde strand of hair out of his face.

“Oh.” Kevin said, trying not to show his disappointment. “Do you know when he’ll be back?”

“He said it would be about three days.” Chris giggled at James grabbing his thigh under the table.

“Three days?” Kevin practically yelled, startling the other two elders out of their love drunk haze.

“Elder Price, why are you so upset?” James finally spoke up.

“No reason.” Kevin grumbled and turned to leave. “And another thing,” he stopped and threw over his shoulder. “Get a room.”

…

Those three days were torture for Kevin. Time seemed to move like frozen molasses and Elder Cunningham was becoming louder with every minute.

 He would lay awake at night wondering how Connor would react to his confession. He ran every possible scenario through his head, ranging from Connor kissing him before he could finish his sentence to Connor being completely disgusted and calling Kevin’s parents in Salt Lake.

The latter scenario seemed less likely considering the fact that Connor himself had admitted to having gay thoughts, but it was still a possibility.

Kevin preferred to dwell on the former, however, especially in the dark, loneliness of nighttime. He would imagine how Connor’s lips would feel on his. Would he lick into Kevin’s mouth with his sinful tongue? Would he kiss Kevin’s pale throat? Would Connor unzip Kevin’s uniform pants and suck his-

Kevin needed to stop thinking about this.

But the persistent throbbing in his lower region would not allow it. So Kevin slowly reached into his temple garments and grabbed his aching erection.

If he was careful and quiet, maybe Arnold would stay asleep.

Kevin bit his lip and stroked his cock, imagining that it was Connor’s hand on him. He could practically hear Connor telling him how good he was, how beautiful.

Kevin gasped and held back a moan. His hand felt so good.

He came surprisingly quickly with a muffled groan and panted when he was finished. He felt a flush of embarrassment creep up his neck and paint his cheeks.

 He quickly grabbed a towel and cleaned the evidence of his activity off of his hand.

Kevin smiled sleepily at the thought that _his_ Connor was coming home tomorrow.

…

Kevin woke with a start when Arnold practically jumped on top of him.

“Kevin!” Arnold shouted in his face. “Elder McKinley’s back and he brought presents!” He jumped off of his companion and ran to wherever Connor was presumably.

Kevin rubbed his eyes and sat up. What Arnold said hit him suddenly and he basically jumped out of the bed. He grabbed the nearest clothing he could find, which happened to be a Mickey Mouse t-shirt and some hot pink shorts, and ran to go find Connor.

All of the elders who were gathered in the main room froze when Kevin jogged in. The tall boy had a crazed look in his eyes and his hair was a complete mess but he didn’t care. He was on a mission.

“Connor!” Kevin said from across the room. “I need to talk to you… Now.” All of the elders turned their attention to their pink-faced district leader. He quietly nodded and grabbed Kevin’s arm, pulling him into his and Chris’ bedroom.

Kevin shut the door behind him and hugged Connor suddenly.

“Did you miss me?” Connor asked sheepishly.

“So much.” Kevin admitted into Connor’s neck.

Connor tried to pull back, but Kevin held on tight.

“Just give me another moment.” Kevin whispered. “I just need this.”

When Kevin had finally been satisfied, he pulled back reluctantly and sighed.

“Listen, Connor… What you saw between me and that girl-”

“Yes, I know. It was just a little harmless fun.” Connor pretended to smile. “You aren’t in trouble, Elder.” It sounded tinny and distant even to his own ears.

“No _, listen_.” Kevin continued. “I was just trying to figure out my feelings…” Kevin closed his eyes and gained all of his strength. “My feelings for you.”

There. He had finally said it.

“I don’t understand.” Connor said very quietly.

“All my life I’ve only had feelings for girls. But… Then I met you.” Kevin smiled and grabbed Connor’s soft hands. “I care about you so much, Connor.”

“I don’t-”

“You’re smart and beautiful and so talented and you never give up and you’re strong. _My god_ you’re strong as hell.”

Connor couldn’t speak. He was frozen in place, his only line to reality being the two strong hands on his. His mind could barely process the words exiting the other boy’s mouth.

“Say something.” Kevin was suddenly nervous, his courage drained.

“I…” Connor searched to find the words. “I…”

“Oh no…” Kevin pulled away as if he had touched something hot. “You… You hate me, don’t you?”

Connor shook his head frantically. He could never hate Kevin. How could Kevin even think that?

“I love you!” Connor’s silence finally broke. He looked shocked at the words that had finally escaped his lips.

“You do…?” Kevin asked softly.

“I… _I do_.” Connor nodded in affirmation.

Kevin smiled and cupped Connor’s face as if the red head might break if he weren’t careful.

Kevin kissed Connor chastely on the lips and Connor looked up into his eyes when it was over, shock written all over his face. Kevin kissed him again. This time it was all lips and tongues and passion.

Connor felt like crying and dancing at the same time, along with some other, more sinful activities.

Kevin pushed Connor onto the mattress and straddled his lap. He then continued kissing Connor senseless.

If the elders of district 9 heard noises coming from the McKinley/Thomas bedroom that night, they never mentioned it. And James had no problem letting Chris bunk with him that night.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm done with this fic, but I'll definitely be writing more Mcpriceley in the future. And I might have a little side fic for Churchtarts that's in this storyline. Maybe.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this fic. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
